


Yearning Heart

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Alpha Alec/Omega Magnus [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Isabelle Lightwood, Beta Jace Wayland, Love, M/M, Music, Omega Magnus Bane, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Prompt Fic, Scenting, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: When his omega is away, Alec is back to grumpiness. The pack wish for the best.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alpha Alec/Omega Magnus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980506
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Yearning Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jessa for beta-read it, you are an 😇
> 
> \--
> 
> Written for HM prompts 500 words or less: _Forgot, Joy, Distance, Scent, and a photo of violin_
> 
> \--
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

They have been away from each other for more than a month. The distance wasn’t good to either of them.

Izzy was the one to make a call to Magnus, since her brother was sulking and keeping himself away from the pack. She knew that he was hurt and missing his omega so much.

“Magnus, how is your warlock business going?” Izzy asked.

“I hope that it will be over soon. I miss his scent. I do hope that he doesn’t forget me,” Magnus replied, sighing heavily.

“He hasn’t forgetter you. Alec’s been sulking. I don’t think that anyone could get away from him easily. He is very grumpy, our Alpha.” Izzy chuckled lightly.

“This is not good. You better not tell him that you spoke to me, and I will try to come as quickly as I can after the next meeting. Hopefully a surprise visit will do him good?” Magnus asked, trying to sound joyful.

“Well, I better go. Bye _Maia_ _,_ ” Izzy said and ended the call.

“Did you say _h_ _i_ to _Maia_ for me?” Jace asked her with a smile. He knew to who she was talking, but helped her as his Alpha approached them.

“Yes, she mentioned that she might come soon. She missed Simon’s company,” Izzy replied, raising her voice a bit so her Alpha brother could hear it.

“I heard you just fine, Iz, no need to raise your voice,” Alec said as he glared at her.

“Fine, but it’s too quiet here. Maybe we should play something, Jace?” Izzy ranted and then turned to her brother.

“I’m coming, Izzy,” Jace told her as she picked up the violin, and he played the piano.

“What should we be playing anyway?” Jace asked.

“Something sad. Maybe he will ask for something happy,” Izzy replied and added, “I really have no idea what to do anymore. It’s like Alec forgot that Magnus has a job as Warlock, and he will be back.”

“Unless he feared that there is more to it,” Jace added.

“Oh, then it’s not good at all,” Izzy said with a heavy sigh as she added, “I really hope that Magnus will finish his work and come home.”

“Hope all the pack hope so too. It will end our misery,” Jace said as he placed his hands on the piano.

Izzy looked at her brother as she started moving the bow on the strings. He picked up his notes and played the piano.

Alec looked at his Betas. The sad music was fit to his heart. He feared he would lose his Omega forever.

Magnus’ scent was still in the bedroom. He could not bring himself to let it in the laundry room. He needed to sniff his scent. He didn’t want to forget.

After a month of not seeing his Omega, the distance between them was killing him slowly.

The portal appeared in the hall as Magnus walked through it and Alec could feel tears of joy rolling down his cheeks.


End file.
